Anamoly of Equilibrium
by yappari
Summary: There's something terrifying, and at the same time electrifying that shoots through Brera when he reaches his destination. BreraAlto, Yaoi. Mature content.


There's something terrifying, and at the same time electrifying that shoots through Brera when he reaches his destination. It's a hard, thick and windowless door, one he's all to familiar with as it's the same design of his own front door. But when he stiffly raises a hand to knock it has so much more impact than his own apartment, the sound seeming so much more louder, echoing through the endless hallway and mocking his nerves all the more.

There's silence. And so he knocks again, eyes set hard on the grey door when there fs a shuffling behind it. "_Just a minute_!" A voice, deep and familiar, shouts behind it. _"I'll be there in a minute!"_

The cybernetic major stiffenes then, hands tensing so hard his knuckles turn white, and he quickly swallows down the lump in his throat.

_God damn it._

Sighing, the blonde sticks his hands inside his pockets, fighting against the adrenaline fueled perspiration threatening to dampen his brow. Because fuck, he was tense, and he knew his eccentric heartbeat proved it. Again and again, he was tied by this torture, unforgiving. An image entered his mind then, so fast it was only fleeting, but it's enough. It's enough to make blood rush to his cock, already straining against his pants so achingly, throbbing and begging to have a certain _someone_ make it cum.

_Fuck it._

The door finally opens and his familiar head, long, sky blue hair and smooth skin, a small welcoming smile greeting him. _I bet you think this is funny, bastard._ He seethes, his eyes falling dangerously to those full lips, lips he had dreamed of far too many-

"Are you okay Brera?" It was a harmless sentence, completely inoccent and concerned. But Brera hates him for it all the same, that voice, so sexy, just like in his dreams, making him sweat. His eyes narrow in a glare, telling the other he was not pleased to be there, but from the resounding smug, glorified smirk, it seems Alto knows _fine well_ why he's here. How he wishes the other would stop smirking like that, wanting to punch that pretty face and just leave already.

"Do you want something Brera?"

He wants to say yes, that he did have something he wanted, that he wanted him, under him, writhing in ecstasy, groaning like a whore, have his cock inside of him and making him cum, to fuck him so hard until he came back literally _begging_ for more.

"New job." He says shortly instead, pulling out a dark folder and stiffly passing it to him. He made a strong point not to touch the other as he did it, immediately returning his hand to his pocket as if he fd been burned. He fd felt this need, this primal instinct to indulge himself in the other fs pretty smile, to come here and slam him against the wall, tie him down if it came to it, and make him scream. He needed to see those usually concentrated eyes and rebellious, feminine hips at his disposal, break him, _hurt him._ And the fact he wanted to do such terrible things to him. He hates the shorter man for it, hated his hold over him.

"Right," Alto chuckles, a slightly husky, sexy sound, turning slightly and throwing the folder onto his coffee table with practiced ease. "Now, what did you really come here for?"

"I have to go," He snaps. He needed to get out of there, it was suffocating, like claustrophobia, closing in on him and making it harder and harder to breathe. He shouldn ft have been feeling this way, this desperate, and before he loses his nerve he turns, intent on getting away and escaping, but a strong hand on his wrist stops him, making Brera flinch.

"_Let go of me_," He knows he sounds as if he fs in pain, and he fs not even trying to hide his discomfort now.

"No body will know."For a second, a split second, Brera can hear it. The same tone of urgency in the other fs voice. _The same thing.  
__  
_That's it. It fs all it takes, the last straw and he's snapping, losing it completely. He turns so fast, fingers tearing the other fs shirt in his eagerness when he grips it and throws him to the floor. And then he fs kicking the door shut with a loud slam, breathing heavy, body shaking as if going through a withdrawal, grabbing fistfuls of Alto fs designer shirt as yanks him forward without care, tongue forcing it fs way past his lips with an intensity that makes his blood rush.

He could taste it, the small amount of blood on their lips as he tore the other's simple black shirt, buttons scattering all over the hard floor and the resounding groan of protest following it. He can ft help himself, the way Alto brought out the animal in him, he couldn ft _possibly _stop now.

No body could never kiss him the way Alto is kissing back now. The other fighter seems intent on doing such dirty things with his tongue, destroying whatever could have possibly been innocent about the Major before. The way it battles with his own tongue so fiercely, so hotly, a kiss so full of lips tongue and biting teeth that it would have made even the most experienced blush. It fs almost choking, forcing their mouths open against one another, before parting until only their tongues were wetly brushing, open mouth kisses letting them just breathe the air they needed.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Brera groans hoarsely, hips grinding, riding the other through their constricting clothing. Hissing, he brings both hands to the other's ass, pulling his hips up so he can grind against Alto more forcefully, tasting what he _will_ have.

"I fucking..." He begins, teeth scraping and biting into the base of the shorter man's neck, sucking eagerly and bringing the blood to the surface. He was panting so loudly, body slick with sweat as he greedily ran his hands over that smooth chest and down his tight navel, all the way down to his beltline. He was only vaguely surprised to feel hands clutching at his hair, making his scalp throb painfully, so that Altocould return the favor, his hot tongue running over his neck and up to his jaw line, biting him and marking him violently, lean legs wrapping around his waist and locking him there.

"_Suck me. "_

Small drabble?


End file.
